


i love you

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 06:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: michael really loves alex





	i love you

Alex had expected some things when he moved in with Michael Guerin. He knew he would constantly be tinkering with things, he knew he would probably disregard clothing most of the time, and he knew that he would have a personal heater every night when he went to bed.

What Alex _hadn’t _expected, however, was for Michael Guerin to be somewhat of a natural homemaker. He cooked, he cleaned, and he brought a sense of welcoming to the cabin that hadn’t been there before. On top of that, he was just constantly doting, constantly reminding Alex he loved him. It was a little weird at first and made Alex very flustered hearing it so often, but he couldn’t lie.

More often than not, Alex loved it.

“I love you,” Michael would say before he took out the garbage as if he wasn’t going to be right back. “I love you,” Michael would say with a kiss on whatever body part he could reach whenever Alex would walk past him. “I love you,” Michael would say every single night before bed and every single morning the moment he opened his eyes. “I love you,” Michael would say when he left for work. “I love you,” Michael would say with no action at all, just looking up at him across the room with a smile.

It was overwhelming and, on days where he was easily agitated, could feel annoying, but he couldn’t tell him to stop. He didn’t really know what prompted Michael to become so hamfisted with the love confession, but there was no way he could tell him to stop without sounding like an asshole. So he didn’t.

Except for one night, Alex climbed into bed beside Michael with curiosity on his mind. Michael gathered him up, kissed him with all the passion in the world, and whispered his routine ‘I love you’.

“Why do you tell me that so much?” Alex whispered. Michael’s grip on him loosened and he pulled away just a little bit. He saw something on Alex’s face that made him put some distance between them. “I’m not angry, I just don’t understand.”

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked. Alex didn’t have an answer. Sometimes yes, sometimes no. “Okay, I’m sorry, I’ll stop.”

Alex made a whine of protest, “No, no, don’t stop, I’m just wondering.”

Michael was quiet for a moment, his eyes avoiding Alex’s as he hesitantly reached to fiddle with the sleeve of his shirt. Alex waited patiently.

“I just… I know how it felt to grow up and never feel loved and how lonely that is. I want you to feel loved. I want you to know that you’re loved. Always,” Michael grumbled out, his voice managing to sound both sweet and annoyed at the same time. Alex gulped softly. “I’m sorry that I annoy you.”

“No, you don’t annoy me,” Alex said, scooting closer, “I love that you do it. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t doing it because you wanted to distract me.”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “Distract you from what?” 

“I don’t know, it’s stupid,” Alex sighed. Because it was. They were honest with each other completely. He couldn’t help but feel like his father had implanted doubt in his mind, even though it’d been years since he’d spoken to him. Why else would he feel like an ‘I love you’ required a devious motive? He hated that his mind was like that. “I love that you love me.”

“Thank God or else this might be a weird relationship,” Michael teased, moving in closer for a kiss.

A few days later, Alex looked over at Michael as he sat on the floor and tightened the screws on the barstools.

“Hey, Michael, I love you,” Alex called. Michael’s eyes flickered up to him.

“I love you too.”

Alex relaxed as Michael turned back to his work with a grin so wide it lit up his entire face.


End file.
